Reunited
by zcross1997
Summary: This is going to be the first of my stories on dealing with Galactic: Kids Next Door.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, or its characters. They are the creations of Tom Warburton and owned by Cartoon Network.

Part 1: All According To Plan

Father is marching towards the cave that everyone has just left.

Father: Nigel Uno! I am done playing games with you boy! Give me back my pipe right...

He looks around to see nobody within the area.

Father: No, NOOOO!

In the distance, a spaceship leaves for the depths of space. In the meantime, another spaceship is headed towards the Moonbase.

On the Moonbase

Numbuhs 1, 362, and 10 are all watching the Galactic KND shuttle leave the planet.

Numbuh 1: Do you think it worked Rachel?

Numbuh 362: So long as everyone did their jobs right, those Galactic freaks won't ever come back here.

Numbuh 10: Remind me again, why you needed Numbuh 363 to be pulled from my Sector and into Sector W?

Numbuh 1: It was for acting purposes, Numbuh 363 is the biggest method actor in the Kids Next Door. This mission might not have worked had it not been for him, Dalia.

Numbuh 10: I know, I just miss my little honey bun. I'm sure your Sector missed you too Nigel.

Numbuh 362 looks at Numbuh 10, almost glaring at the nickname she gave her brother.

Numbuh 362: You'll have your "little honey bun" back tomorrow, Numbuh 10.

Numbuh 1: Well, we'll see them very shortly.

Behind them the doors open, Sectors V and W both walk in together.

Numbuh 1: Did it work? Is he with them?

Numbuh 5: Worked like a charm, baby!

Numbuh 1: I am proud of every last one of you! Come here!

Everyone joins in together for a group hug. Numbuhs 10 and 363 suddenly meet eyes staring at each other. Then she holds her arms out to him.

Numbuh 10: There you are. Come here honey bun.

Numbuh 363 jumps into Numbuh 10's arms.

Numbuh 363: Oh I missed you, Dalia.

Numbuh 10: I missed you too, Harvey.

Numbuh 362 turns her head away from the two lovebirds, almost irritated, and sighed.

Numbuh 363: What?

Numbuh 362: Your my little brother, of course I'm gonna sigh at you having a girlfriend. Anyway, did you perform the way we wanted

Numbuh 83: Oh, he did. We even recorded some of it for you guys to watch.

Numbuh 83 takes out a hidden recorder from her pocket, showing Numbuhs 1, 10, 362 the way Numbuh 363 acted during the scavenger hunt.

Numbuh 10: I can probably use this in the press release later on. Now I'm curious, where did you learn those moves, and choose to freak out over being touched?

Numbuh 363: Actually, I would watch Numbuh 1's old training videos from the Arctic Base in order to get into that kinda shape. I was made the Temporary Leader of Sector W for two weeks, going on combat missions, while Numbuh 85 is waiting for his hair to grow back. I spent about two weeks reading up on haphephobia, or the fear of being touched. I will say this, the hardest part may have being being a little turd to Sectors V and W. I got nothing but respect for you guys.I wish I could have worked together with you guys in a much better role.

Numbuh 5 walks over to Numbuh 363 and ruffles his hair.

Numbuh 5: Aww, Numbuh appreciates that kid. Oh and Numbuh 1, I believe these belong to you.

Numbuh 5 hands Numbuh 1 back a pair of his sunglasses.

Numbuh 1: He gave these to you?

Numbuh 5: He called Numbuh 5 the Sector Leader, saying I was a better leader and the only one with real common sense.

Numbuh 1: Well, he was right about one thing.

He looks at Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4; who all shoot him a dirty look. Numbuh 4 approaches him, angrily but also happily.

Numbuh 4: Happy as I am to see you again Numbuh 1, don't ever ask to me to do that crud again.

Numbuh 1: I'm sorry, Wally. We needed to feel as real as possible fir the clone, so they would take him.

Numbuh 10: Clone?

Numbuh 1: Yes, the Deep Sea Lab cloned me, in order for the Galactic Kids Next Door to assume I have joined them.

Numbuh 10: Why wouldn't you want to join that?

Numbuh 1: Because, being with my friends is what helps me on missions. There's a reason Numbuh 5 recruited me, and I recruited the other three into the Kids Next Door; we all trusted each other. We weren't strangers. I couldn't just up and leave everything I knew behind forever and go to live with total strangers. Besides, the G:KND harbor disturbing views on adults and teenagers. They aren't operatives, they're genocidal terrorists. I don't want to know why Numbuh 274 would ever consider joining them. But they rejected him anyway, so it doesn't really matter.

Numbuh 10: How do you know all this?

Numbuh 362: I can answer that. You see, after the treaty incident, Sector V informed me of Numbuh Infinity's plan to frame Nigel and Chad for a Treaty sabotage. Numbuh Infinity is the only one who knows who the undercover teens are in the Kids Next Door. As you can imagine, I was shocked to hear that 274 was actually an operative. So, thanks to Numbuh 2's ability to plant trackers on operatives unnoticed, Sector V and I tracked him to a hidden base in Guyana. There we found him with Numbuh 74.239, discussing taking Numbuh 1 away and what to do about what they believe is the infection caused by adults and teeneagers.

Numbuh 3: Why not just tell them to leave?

Numbuh 1: There are two things you can never reason with, madness and hysteria.

Numbuh 4: Well, I would've beaten the crud out of 'em before makin' them leave!

Numbuh 1: Admirable as your intentions are, but if they did return to the Galactic Kids Next Door without me, they would have sent someone else to try and recruit me.

Numbuh 2: Well, why not just refuse the offer Numbuh 74.239 would have given you in the cave?

Numbuh 362: That's not good enough. They would have tried to recruit another operative. We needed to make sure that not only we didn't lose an operative to that madhouse, but we also needed to make sure that believe their mission, so that they never returned to Earth.

Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, 10, 83, 84, and 363: Wow.

Numbuh 2: You guys thought of everything.

Numbuh 362: Being the Supreme Leader, Sector Leaders, spies, and the target, you have to think of everything.

Numbuh 3: Well, I'm just glad that Numbuh 1 can come back. Two weeks is a long time without the real you.

Numbuh 1: Aw, I appreciate that Kuki.

Numbuh 3 hands Numbuh 1 an indigo Tainbiw Monkey.

Numbuh 3: Here, it's The I Missed You After Two Weeks Rainbow Monkey.

Numbuh 1: Thank you, Numbuh 3. You always know how to make people smile.

Numbuhs 2 and 4 look flabbergasted at the rainbow monkey's specific name.

Numbuh 4: Is there a name they won't give those cruddy things?

Numbuhs 2 and 4 start laughing until Numbuh 3 gives them a stank eye.

Numbuh 3: There ARE adult themed Raibow Monkeys. But my mom says I can have them when I'm 18 and/ or 21.

Numbuh 2: Which are?

Numbuh 3: Well there's 420 Rainbow Monkey, Blue Velvet Rainbow Monkey, Mini-bar Rainbow Monkey, Slasher Rainbow Monkey, 12- inch Rainbow Monkey, and...

Numbuh 4: Alright, I've heard enough.

Numbuh 5: Does Numbuh 5 wanna know why they have those?

Numbuh 3: I don't know, my mom and dad say they'll tell me when I'm older.

Suddenly an alarm goes off and Numbuh 65.3 appears on monitor.

Numbuh 362: What's the situation, Numbuh 65.3?

Numbuh 65.3: There's a ship approaching.

Numbuh 362: Okay? Who's in it?

End of Part 1. Yes, I know it's a cliffhanger. Who do you think is on the ship?

I'd also like to take time to say that in this fic, I've named Numbuh 10, Dalia Hart.


	2. Chapter 2: Return of Old Friends

Part 2: Return of Old Friends

Numbuh 65.3: Uh, it's...

Numbuh 362: Spit it out, Herbie!

Numbuh 65.3: Here, hold on. They wish to speak to you.

Numbuh 362 rubs her eyes out of irritation.

Numbuh 362: Uhhh, fine. Patch them through.

Numbuh 65.3: Patching it through now!

Numbuh 65.3 patches the video through on the monitor. Much to everyone's shock, especially Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5, there are four figures on the monitor; Chad, Cree, Tommy, and an unknown figure in hand and ankle cuffs with a bag on his/ her head.

Numbuh 2: TOMMY! What are you doing with them!?

Tommy: Hoagie, there is a lot we have to explain to you! Please, let us talk to you guys. It's important.

Numbuh 362: What's this about Tommy? You aren't an operative anymore. You know that I can't let you dock on the Moonbase unless it was an extreme circumstance, especially with teenagers.

Cree holds up two discs in front of the camera.

Cree: These... are the extreme circumstance, you'll want to watch these. Trust me, I know this may seem bad, is being here, but this is beyond important.

Numbuh 5 slams her hand on Numbuh 362's desk. She stares at Cree angrily, but notices something different different about Cree. She has a small scar on her right cheek, and another on her left arm. Her eyes also seem a little different than usual, they seem warm and loving.

Numbuh 5: Two things! One, why should we trust you?! Two, why do you look different from the last time, I saw you?

Cree's eyes begin to tear up, something Numbuh 5 rarely ever saw Cree do.

Cree: Abby... This is beyond important. Please, let us talk face-to-face.

Everyone is weirded out by the tenderness in Cree's voice, as this is not a side Cree most have them have seen in a long time.

Chad: She's telling the truth guys, please let us land, we'll explain everything.

Numbuh 362: Very well, land in the hangar and come up to my office, all four of you.

Chad: Understood. Over and out.

Chad cuts the video feed, and a suspicious Numbuh 362 turns to everyone else.

Numbuh 4: You're letting them in the Base?

Numbuh 362: If they could find another way to attack us, they would. Besides, we all know Tommy Gilligan would never work with Cree for sinister motives.

Numbuh 2: Maybe, I'm just nervous. It seems odd that they would all show up this conveniently.

Numbuh 1: Agreed, but I want to hear what they have to say, as well as know who was under that hood. Did anyone notice what the person was wearing?

Numbuh 5: I don't know, it almost looked like active Battle Ready Armor the Teen Ninja girls wear. But, why would Cree arrest a teenager? She's a fugitive too. She knows this won't pardon her.

Numbuh 362: Regardless, I agree with Numbuh 1. We need to hear what they have to say. Sector W, Numbuh 10. Why don't you guys go home. Get some rest, we'll publish a report of the scavenger hunt tomorrow. Sector V, stay with me. We'll see what's up with this.

Everyone in the room: Yes, man.

As the four agents leave, the remaining operatives remain while also snickering at Numbuhs 83 and 84, as well as 10 and 363 holding hands.

Roughly five minutes pass before the four figures from the ship enter the room.

Numbuh 362: Alright, What is this about?

Suddenly Chad, Cree, and Tommy run at and Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 and give them tight bear hugs. Both Chad and Cree have tears in their when they hug Numbuhs 1 and 5.

Numbuh 2: Umm, Tommy? What's going on? I mean I know Chad was an undercover, but he still harbored anger towards Numbuh 1 about Galactic Kids Next Door, and Cree's a traitor.

Tommy: Because, they are the true Chad Dickson and Cree Lincoln.

Sector V and Numbuh 362 all look dumbstruck by Tommy's comment.

Numbuh 362: I'm sorry... what?

The hooded figure: Blah, blah, would you littles brats explain this already? I don't have all day!

Everyone looks over at the hooded figure, recognizing the voice; it sounds just like Cree. Tommy walks over to the hooded figure angrily.

Tommy: You be quiet! Let them have their reunion! She lost three years of her life because of you! You ruined KND careers far more than you can possibly know!

Cree: It's okay, Tommy. Much as I appreciate you coming to our defense, I want you to take that hood off of her. That'll make it easier to explain.

Tommy: Very well.

Tommy removes the hood, revealing it to be a figure who looks almost in every way like Cree, but there is something different about her. Her eyes, they look dead, as if they have no soul. Numbuh 5 looks in shock at this Cree, as if she knows this Cree.

Numbuh 5: Now this is the Cree I saw at the Treaty incident. What is...wait a minute. You're not Cree! You from the Negaverse, ain't ya?!

Sector V seems to be in disbelief at the mention of the Negaverse, a thorn they believed they had removed from their side. Numbuh 362 looks as if they are talking nonsense.

Negative Cree: Three years, and you just now figured it out Crabigail?!

Numbuh 1: You monster!

Cree: You have no idea. Abby, When was the last time you went to the Negaverse?

Numbuh 1: We had a run in with them last summer. When they tried to kidnap us to conquer our world. But, thanks to Numbuh 4, Negative 86, the Little Traitor Dudes, Eizzil, and Daddy. They had decided to all change their ways for the better of everyone.

Negative Cree: Ah! What did You brats do?! You took the top dogs and turned them into kid-loving wussies?!

Numbuh 4: It didn't take much. Thankfully I was able to fight the Negative Sector V, and that Negative 86 is nicer than our 86.

Numbuh 362: Um, why am I just now hearing of this, and who are the people you just mentioned?

Numbuh 1: Well, the Negaverse is essentially everything our world is not, or at least it was at the time, we had convinced them to change after Negative Four was dethroned. As for the people we named they are the opposites. Daddy is everything Father is not. The Little Traitor Dudes are the opposite of the Delightful Children. Eizzil is reverse Lizzie.

Numbuh 362: Wow.

Negative Cree: You brats don't realize what you've done!

Numbuh 4: What? What have we done?!

Negative Cree: You took a beautiful place and turned it off into a freak show!

Numbuh 5: You haven't even seen it changed. And you ain't gonna, neither. Numbuh 5's gonna make sure you rot in the darkest cell in the Arctic Prison.

Numbuh 5 puts the hood back over Negative Cree, then slams her head into the floor, knocking her unconscious. She turns to see the smiling face of her sister.

Cree: Abby, I missed you.

Numbuh 5 looks at Cree with tears in her eyes.

Numbuh 5: I missed you too, Cree. What happened to you?

Cree: This will explain what happened to me. It's a lot POV footage, but you'll understand.

End of Part 2. How many of you are surprised by this twist. I will update the story soon. Please read and post reviews, I'm curious to read what you guys think of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Cree's Video

"Here play it". Cree hands the video to Numbuh 362, who plays it on the big monitor for everyone in the room to see.

(On the DVD)

Numbuhs 5 and 11 are both three years younger and lounging around in the treehouse.

"Numbuh 11?"

"What's wrong Numbuh 5?"

"I'm worried. When you get your memories wiped, are you gonna remember me, or that we had fun times?"

Numbuh 11 puts her arms on Numbuh 5's shoulders and gives her a reassuring look.

"It's okay, I can see why you're nervous, but no matter what happens on Friday, we will always be sisters. And you still have Numbuh 1 on the team and your friend Hoagie should be graduating from the academy soon."

"I know, just don't want you to become like one of those evil teenagers."

"Hey just because I don't have my memories, doesn't mean I won't have my personality. Evil is not natural, evil is learned. I will always be there for you."

"That's all I need to hear Cree."

(Numbuh 11 hugs Numbuh 5)

(On the Moonbase)

Numbuh 5 pauses the DVD, remembering when she was given that speech. Cree then takes the remote and fast forwards to the Thursday night before her 13th birthday.

(On the DVD)

Numbuh 11 is walking into her room, after saying goodnight to her parents and Numbuh 5. She then hears a door open behind her, and she turns around to see who it it is.

"Abby, you gotta get some"... Cree turns around talking before realizing that she is face to face with what she believes is herself. It is the Negative Cree, she is walking towards her with an evil look in her eyes.

"Hello Cree, It's good to finally meet you."

"Who are you? What do you want?", Cree is petrified and doesn't know what to do

"I am known as Negative Numbuh 11, but you may call me Eerc. And what I want is... your life." Eerc begins to slowly walks towards Cree.

Confused by this, Cree asks "What? What are talking..."

Suddenly Eerc jumps at Cree, knocking her unconscious against her closet door. Suddenly there is a knock at the door. It is Dr. Lincoln.

"Cree, what's going on in there; with the crashing, and the noise, and aw you know?"

"Nothin' just dropped a drawer on the floor.", Eerc is using the sweetest voice she can in order to fool him, and it works.

"Okay then, you be careful. Remember to be ready for your birthday tomorrow, with the presents, and the cake, and the wishes, and the aw you know."

"Will do, Dad."

When she knows the coast is clear, Eerc carries Cree out the window, from the POV camera built within Cree's shirt, the opening to the Negaverse is in a community pool. She is led into an abandoned broccoli mine within the Negaverse. Cree wakes with Eerc standing over here, she is tied up and Eerc has a sadistic look on her face.

"Welcome to your new home, Cree."

"Where have you brought me?"

"Where I have spent my entire life, the Negaverse. Get comfortable, you're gonna be here a long time."

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?"

"You have, want I want. A standing."

A confused Cree looks at Eerc and asks "What's that supposed to mean?"

"People love you in your world. You love helping kids. It makes me sick. You make me sick." Eerc spits in Cree's face." "I punched a hole through your world, nobody believed me. Now I'm gonna take everything from you. And before you ask why, I'm going to explain my plan. In this world, we are the Destructively Nefarious Kids. While you goody goodies try to help kids, we managed to conquer the world and we now make the kids do all the work."

Cree is visibility sickened by this ideology, "What's the matter with you people down here? What did these kids ever do to you?"

"Well you see, our world is basically the opposite of yours. Physically we are the same, however it's personality that changes. You think kids should be free to run around like animals, however I see the light that tells us that the strong survive; the DNK."

"If you crave power, why even bother coming to my world if you rule down here?"

"You think Because you get respect in your world that I get it in mine? I spent my life helping the DNK, with nothing to show for it. When I found out about your world, about you, and what your Kids Next Door does in its war against evil adults and teenagers. I saw an opportunity. I will take your place as Cree Lincoln, while you live in this broccoli mine. I will rise through the ranks as an evil teenager, your reputation as a Kids Next Door ally will be destroyed. And when I have conquered the world for myself, when the Kids Next Door is dust in the wind, I will bring you back, and you may see your sister once again."

Cree angrily attempts to free herself from the restraints, wanting to absolutely obliterate Eerc for even thinking of harming her sister. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM ABBY! If you go near her, I swear to God I will kill you!"

Eerc merely laughs at the struggling Cree. "Don't struggle too hard Cree. They'll only get tighter."

"How do you expect me survive long enough to see the damage you inflicted if you leave me tied up?"

Eerc then lifts Cree over her head. "Oh you'll survive. But that doesn't mean you won't suffer." With that, Eerc brings Cree down over her knee, breaking her back.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Screaming ain't gonna help you. I'm the only one who knows your down here."

Cree then passes out from them pain, whilst Eerc cuts her restraints loose, then sadistically kisses Cree on the forehead. "So long Cree, enjoy your stay. I'll be back for you." Eerc then leaves the mine.

(On the Moonbase)

Numbuh 5 pauses the DVD. Wraps her arms around Cree and begins to bawl her eyes out.

End of Part 3. Please review the story. I'm curious to know what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4: Like a Brother

Part 4: Like a Brother

Cree holds on to Numbuh 5, allowing her cry on her shoulder. "It's okay, Abby. I'm here."

"But I shoulda been there for you! I'm so sorry, Cree." Numbuh 5's words cause Cree to up and hug her sister tighter.

Cree speaks to Numbuh 5 in a reassuring tone. "Abby, there's nothing you could have done had you been in that room. God only knows what that monster would have done to you. And from what Chad and Tommy have told me, I imagine it would have been awful. Anything had happened to you, that's on me. You're my younger sister, I'm supposed help you and you safe."

Numbuh 1 speaks up curious about something Cree said. "Um, Cree. What exactly did Chad and Tommy tell you? And Tommy, is this Chad also from the Negaverse?"

Cree looks at Chad and Tommy before answering Numbuh 1's question "From what they told me, Eerc was basically the Antichrist." Everyone nods in agreement to that statement.

Chad finally speaks up "And to answer your other question, no. I am not from the Negaverse. I'm the real Chad Dickson, just as you're the real Nigel Uno."

Numbuh 1 believing him, still is very curious as to what he means. "Were you cloned?"

"Yes, almost a year ago." Chad seems to grimace at the thought of that. This leaves everyone with many questions. Numbuh 362 asks Chad, "Who did that to you, and why?"

Chad then develops an angry look, "Numbuhs Infinity and 74.239. Those psychopaths wanted to take everything from me, because I wouldn't join the Galactic Kids Next Door. They captured me, and hid me in their secret Mars Lab." Suddenly tears start to fill in his eyes. "I had to watch the Moonbase almost drift into the Sun and watch the Animalization Ray turn you all into animals."

Chad is trying his absolute best not to completely lose it, when Cree puts her arm around him and gives him a kiss a the cheek; this seems to allow Chad to mellow down. Cree looks into Chad's eyes and says "It's okay sweetie, none of that was your fault. We're home now."

Numbuh 5 looks at them and asks, "Is you to a couple?" Cree looks at her curiously, "Yeah, why?" Abby chuckles slightly "Hah, well in your "absence", Eerc started dating Maurice. And I think Chad's clone dated that girl Stacey. Don't be surprised if problems arise from this."

Chad gives her a look of disbelief, "Stacey? That nasty cheerleader? And did Maurice ever make to the TND?"

Numbuh 5 decides correct him and herself for that matter, "Unfortunately yes, Chad. Good luck "breaking things off" with her. And Numbuh 5 probably shouldn't answer this, but Maurice is in the TND."

Everyone looks at Numbuh 5 in shock. Numbuhs 1 and 362 look at her, immediately wanting to know how she knows that. Numbuh 362 is the first ask, "How long have you known about the TND?" Numbuh 5 does not hesitate to respond, "Since he destroyed the Teenz pox weapon."

Numbuh 1 is startled, "You told us that YOU destroyed it with timed explosives." Numbuh 5 looks on his face and sees surprise and not disappointment, "I only said that to not blow his cover, he told me about the TND in confidence, he didn't tell me who else was a part of it."

Both Numbuhs 1 and 362 give her understanding looks. Both Cree and Chad look incredibly happy, remembering the speech Maurice made about finding said weapon and destroying it. Cree then realizes the reason why Maurice would date the Nega-version of herself, "Something tells me his mission of spying on "Cree" will be over when we tell him about this."

Numbuh 362 looks at her in agreement before turning to Chad and Tommy. "Chad and Tommy, how did you find her in the Negaverse?"

Tommy brightens up, glad to rejoin the conversation, "Well with some 2x4 I made in my own quest to help kids, we found an opening to the Negaverse about five months ago."

Hoagie looks at Tommy and asks, "Why didn't you tell me you knew about the Negaverse?"

"To be honest I didn't think you'd believe me, I didn't know that you knew about the Negaverse at the time. I found out about that through Lizzie Devine. When she rants about you guys, she rants about everything."

Numbuh 1 flinches at hearing Lizzie's name brought up. Both Chad and 362 each put a hand on his shoulders. Chad says, "Tommy mentioned you two broke up. I'm sorry man." Nigel looks at him and says "Part of it was my fault though, I just wish I could have been better."

Numbuh 362 looks at Numbuh 1 with a reassuring look "Nigel, it's not entirely your fault, you gave her the Earth and the Moon, and she didn't appreciate it. You did more for her than she ever did for you. But listen, don't focus the past, focus on the now, and what you have in front of you."

Numbuh 1 looks at her almost big eyed and asks "Rachel, are you saying..." She interrupts him, "Yes, I am."

Numbuh 2 then blurts out, "So does that mean Numbuh 1 is a "little honey bun" too?" This results in Abby slapping him with her hat. "Boy, they were a tender moment, and you done messed it up!"

"It's okay Abby, not the worst joke he coulda made. Nigel? What do ya say? Would you wanna go out some time?" Numbuh 362 asks Numbuh 1.

Numbuh 1 looks at her, grateful and now realizing how she has been there for him. "I'd like that Rachel."

"Can I ask a question? What was that honey bun joke that Hoagie made?" Tommy asks curiously.

"Well, Numbuh 363 is dating Numbuh 10. He said that because he though we would laugh, or to annoy us." Numbuh 1 answers.

"Why would that annoy you?" Tommy asks.

Numbuh 362 answers that, "Because Numbuh 363 is my brother. And Numbuh 10 is Nigel's cousin. Harvey never told you that, Tommy? I thought you two were friends?"

Tommy answers, "He never told me who he was dating, nor did I ever meet Numbuh 10. We are buds though."

Chad looks at Rachel with a smile on his face, "Harvey's in the KND now? Man, I haven't seen him since he was a baby."

Numbuh 1 speaks up, "He is. In fact he left a few minutes before you all showed up. He and Sector W actually helped us get Numbuh 74.239 off the planet with a clone of me."

Chad changes moods, given that he can tell where this conversation is heading, "Might I assume that the clone has joined the Galactic Kids Next Door?"

"That's correct. The plan was to make sure that not only did we not lose one of our operatives, but that those two lunatics left the planets.", Numbuh 362 answers.

"Good Thing it worked. Now I don't have to pretend I was with Numbuh 1, when I was with some cruddy clone." Numbuh 4 snaps.

"Uh, are you okay Numbuh 4?" Chad asks.

"Oh, he's fine. He just didn't like pretending to be sad for the fake Numbuh 1." Numbuh 3 answers.

Cree looks at them the two of them, "Now you two, I don't know."

Numbuh 5 has a brief brain fart, "Aw man, Numbuh 5 forgot. Cree, this is Kuki Sanban, aka Numbuh 3. And that boy's Numbuh 4, or Wally Beetles. They didn't join til after you would have been decommissioned. They were kinda the replacements for Numbuhs 8A and 8B."

Cree salutes the two of them, "Good to meet the two of you."

"Likewise. Hopefully it won't be weird, because your Nega-version was nightmare to deal with." Numbuh 4 says.

"I assure, you'll never have to take any of that crud from me, kid."

"Sorry to interrupt the introductions, but Chad, how did you know not to join the Galactic Kids Next Door?" Nigel asks.

"Because Nigel, when I was approached. It was without much warning. I barely even knew the pair of them, and suddenly they rave to me about how adulthood is a disease and how I would have to leave everything I knew behind. So naturally, I said no."

"And how did they take to that?"

"They were disappointed. But they also looked at me as if they knew I was gonna look into their backgrounds. Which, they were right about. I was about to look into their files, when I was captured and taken to their hidden Marsbase."

Numbuh 362 looks shocked at the mention of a Marsbase, "Um, Marsbase?"

"It was the closest they could get to Earth without being noticed by Global Command, I assume. When I escaped the base. I burned it to the ground."

Numbuh 1 is shocked, "Wait, you didn't kill anyone did you?"

"No, I made sure everyone was off the base before getting out. As but as far as Numbuhs Infinity and 74.239 know, I was on the base when it burned down."

"Why make them think that?"

"Because nobody is gonna come looking for you if they think you're already dead. And I'm not gonna risk killing hundreds of kids, I'm not insane."

Numbuh 1 then chuckles, peeking Chad's curiosity. "Something funny about that, Nigel?"

"No, it's not that. It's just I can assume Tommy told you who nearly sent the Moonbase to the sun."

Chad frowns and shudders a bit, "Yes, Yes he did. And I'm disgusted."

"Well, you're clone had told me that he only did it to prevent "Cree" from doing the same thing."

"Tell me, did you believe that?"

"I don't know, because before I could ask more questions, Numbuh Infinity took him away."

"Well I can tell you this. I wouldn't have done that. There's too much risk losing you guys. That'd be like getting yourself sick so that the Common Cold won't be able to. When Numbuh 5 tipped me off to Eerc's plan, I had defense systems installed to prevent the Moonbase from leaving the moon. Clearly my clone had other plans. I could never do that to you guys, especially you Nigel, you're like a brother to me."

Nigel begins to tear up at those words when Chad pulls him in for a hug. "It's okay, let it all out."

"I... missed... you!" Nigel says through his sobbing.

"I missed you too, brother."

End of Part 4. Please read and review. I wanna know what you guys think. Where do you think I'll go from here.


	5. What You Have Missed

Chapter 5: What You Have Missed

Numbuh 1 and Chad pull apart from their hug.

"Are you better, Nigel?"

"I am now."

"Good, because I actually do have a few things I wanna ask." Chad looks around at everyone, "What exactly has happened in my absence Cree already knows what has happened in between my disappearance and hers, but I wanna know what has happened within the past year."

Numbuh 362 looks at Chad and asks, "Well, where would you like us to start?"

Cree looks around at the Moonbase, "You can start by explaining what happened to the old Moonbase. And who that gold statue is of?"

Numbuh 362 turns to Numbuh 1, "You wanna fill them in on everything?"

Numbuh 1 gleefully replies, "Gladly. Well, all of this is the result of an event we call, Operation Zero. That gold statue is of Numbuh Zero. Many things were discovered in that event."

Both Chad and Cree look at him in shock.

"Numbuh Zero is real? I thought that was a myth."

Numbuh 1 briefly chuckles, "Indeed Numbuh Zero is real, Cree. His real name is, Monty... Uno."

Cree and Chad look at him in amazement. Timmy however looks at them confused. "I'm sorry to interrupt but, who is Numbuh Zero. I wasn't in the KND that long, and no one ever told me about him when I was in it."

"Well Tommy, Numbuh Zero, my dad, was the founder of 7th Age of the Kids Next Door."

Tommy now looks in in amazement, "Cooool."

Chad puts his in Numbuh 1's shoulder, "Dude, you got a great family bloodline, I'm jealous."

"It is great, my mother was actually the first ever girl operative, Numbuh 999." After that Numbuh 1 changes tones, "Unfortunately, they are not the only famous I am related to."

Chad, Tommy, and Cree all take note of his shift in tone.

"Oh?"

"Yes, have you ever heard of Grandfather?"

Chad answers, "Only rumors, much like Numbuh Zero. Why?"

"Well, the rumors were true. Father launched an attack in the KND museum, and stole a functional recommissioning device. He recommissioned Grandfather. As it turned out, Father was Grandfather's son, go figure. He turned almost everyone on Earth into a senior citi-zombie. I escaped, discovered Numbuh Zero and the Book of KND. From there he lead me to Father's Mansion."

Chad, Cree, and Tommy all look confused at Numbuh 1, causing Tommy to interrupt him. "Um, Nigel? Why did your dad take you to Father's Mansion?"

Numbuh 1 lets out sigh before giving his answer. "Because, Father's real name is Benedict Uno, he's my dad's brother, making him my paternal uncle. Thus it makes Grandfather, my grandfather."

The three look at him in shock.

"Yes, I know. Imagine my reaction when I first discovered that. Anyway, when we were in the Mansion, my dad used the recommissioning device on the Delightful Children. As it turned, they were once in the Kids Next Door, until Father permanently delightfulized them. My dad figured it out, believing any kid with that level of technical genius had to be ex-KND. They helped me escape to the moon, where they helped me before they were Delightful Children once again. After they turned back, I had to get my team to manually launch the Moonbase at the Earth."

Chad interrupts him. "I'm sorry, what? How did you know nobody would get hurt?"

"Well because the Book of KND had methods written in it to prevent exactly that. What I did was launch it onto Grandfather. The only thing it really destroyed was Father's Mansion, so nobody was exactly mad. I had to decommission Grandfather and my dad." Numbuh 1 pauses, remembering the message Numbuh Zero left for him when the Module broke. "Afterwards, we managed to build a new Moonbase, bigger and stronger."

Chad and Cree look at him in awe at what had transpired, but they are curious about one thing Numbuh 1 didn't answer.

"And who exactly were the Delightful Children when they were in the KND?"

"Does Sector Z sound familiar, Cree?"

Both of the teenagers stare at him shocked.

Numbuh 5 tries to snap the two teenagers out of their state of shock. "Um, you two okay?"

"I'm fine Abby. It's just I remember Sector Z from when I was the leader of Sector V. My god, they'd be teenagers now wouldn't they?"

"That sounds about right, I think one of my biggest regrets is not finding Sector Z, when I was Supreme Leader." Chad says, with a sadness in his voice.

Numbuh 362 looks at him curiously and asks, "Why do you say that?"

"Because, when Numbuh 100 handed the position of Supreme Leader of to me before his decommissioning, I promised him that I would find Sector Z before I was decommissioned.", Chad says with a sense of regret. "If they were the Delightful Children, did you ever try to bring them back permanently?"

Numbuh 2 jumps into that topic, "I've been trying to reverse engineer delightfulization for a while now. There are problems that I've run into though. The first major problem is they got a stronger hit of it. We would need a recommissioning module and flasher to have eleventy-billion fold their normal power. The next problem is, without Numbuh 74.239, we are short on scientists in the Deep Sea Lab. The next problem is Father himself, as long as he's around he'll try to recapture them. We need to get to them before Father does, and we need to make sure Father is no longer a thorn in our side."

Numbuh 362 looks at him and says, "Hoagie, I am putting you in charge of that. You are now the head scientist of the Deep Sea Lab."

Numbuh 2 salutes Numbuh 362, "Thank you, ma'am. I won't let you down." He says with a mix of pride, gleefulness, and honor.

"I know you won't."

Tommy gives Numbuh 2 a hug. "Congratulations, Hoagie."

"Aw thanks Tommy. But I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"How long have you been helping Chad and Cree?"

"Since the Tricycle Incident."

Chad pulls out his DVD and inserts it. "This'll show you what happened."

End of Part 4. Part 5 is gonna be about how Chad escaped from Mars and how Tommy helped Chad and Cree. Read and Review.


	6. I'm Not Hoagie

Part 5: I'm Not Hoagie

The video appears on the screen.

"Like Cree, I had a hidden camera on my shirt."

(On the DVD)

Chad appears disoriented and wakes up in a cell with a television. On this television we see Numbuh Infinity talking to Chad's clone.

"So you are sure the plan will stop Cree?" The clone asks.

"Almost certainly, Numbuh 274. Help us with this, infiltrate the Teen Ninjas, and you will be inducted into the Kids Next Door. This is the only way, for them, and for you." Numbuh Infinity lies to clone.

"What the hell?" Chad thinks to himself.

"Okay, see in the other side." The clone and Numbuh Infinity salute each other. The clone then is seen leaving to Earth. Suddenly the TV is turned off.

"It could have been so easy. That could be you, Chad." Chad turns around to see Numbuh 74.239 emerge from the shadows.

"Why am I here?! And why is there another me?!" Chad angrily asks the scientist.

"If you didn't dig so hard. You'd be fine right now. You should have accepted our offer." Numbuh Infinity says, further angering Chad.

"You think I didn't find out what you really want?! I know what you think! But you're insanely wrong! Adulthood is natural! You'll become adults to. You can stunt your growth all you want, it won't change your age! You think a simple copy of me will be any different!" Chad yells at the pair of them.

"You think we didn't anticipate your clone being exactly you? It's amazing what science can do to memory. You are going witness as we bring order to the universe. We want you alive to witness our success in what you failed at." Numbuh Infinity gloats.

"And what would that be?" Chad hisses through his teeth.

"We will wipe the world clean of adults. Perfect world for children." Numbuh Infinity says.

"Genocide. Your goal in genocide." Chad spits out.

"Don't lecture us on the ethics of what Galactic: KND does. We have seen what adults do, especially those in power." Numbuh Infinity.

"Pfft. You think you're a philosopher? Some of history's greatest monster thought like you." Chad lectures at them.

"The problem with history is people being too obsessed with it to move on." Numbuh Infinity coldly states.

"No. The problem is you freaks don't learn from history." Chad snaps back.

"I'd love to continue this philosophical discussion, but we have a ship ready for us. Ready to go Numbuh Infinity?" Numbuh 74.239 interrupts.

Numbuh Infinity nods and the two of them leave to head back to Earth.

"Enjoy your stay on Mars, Chad." Numbuh Infinity shouts back.

Chad begins to punch the walls of his cell in anger.

(On the Moonbase)

Chad pauses the DVD and everyone stares at him.

"Those demons." Numbuh 1 hisses.

"That they are, Nigel." Chad quips.

Chad fast skims through his POV if watching the Moonbase nearly drift into the sun, the animalization Ray, and several other Moonbase attacks, until he plays on moment.

"This was my escape from the base." Chad informs them before letting the video play.

(On the DVD)

An alien guard opens the door.

"Time for grub." The guard says, suddenly Chad kumites the guard takes his keys and lifts him over the shoulder. It is revealed that Chad spent months surviving on minimal food in order to create a dummy of himself.

"You're coming with me. I'm not gonna kill you, but I can't have you warning those two lunatics." Chad informs the guard.

"What are you gonna do?" The guard asks.

"First I wanna know, is there anyone else on this base?"

"No, the next guard comes in like five hours."

"Excellent."

Chad begins to set fire to the entire Marsbase as he leads himself and guard to the guard's ship.

"What are you doing?!" The guard frantically asks.

"I'm not dying on this base so those two freaks can unleash Hell on Earth. You are not gonna tell anyone about this though." Chad informs the guard.

"Don't they want you alive? And what are you gonna do to me?"

"I'm not sure for how long though. And you are getting in that escape pod. Go to any planet that doesn't have those Galactic terrorists running around." Chad says.

"But why burn the base down? And why did you ask if I was alone?" The guard curiously asks.

"I didn't wanna risk harming anyone who was just doing a job. Also, they won't try to hunt me down if think I'm already dead." Chad says to the guard, who now understands.

The two leave Mars and watch the base burn to the ground. The guard gets in the escape pod.

"Get outta here kid, lay low until G:KND is outta the picture." Chad advises the alien former guard.

The escape pod is jettisoned and heads far away from the solar system.

In the meantime, Chad leads his ship back to Earth.

(On the Moonbase)

Chad pauses the DVD, further shocking those who didn't already know what had happened on Mars.

"Whatever happened to that guard?" Numbuh 2 asks.

"I don't know, but I haven't seen him since, so I can assume he never told the Galactic terrorists. And before you say anything, no they are not operatives, G:KND is a terrorist organization with a genocidal ideology." Chad answers.

He then resumes playing the DVD.

(On the DVD)

Chad is shown flying back to Earth, hiding his ship in a secret isolated spot in Virginia.

"Alright, now I need to find someone with 2x4 knowledge." Chad thinks to himself.

Chad is walking along, trying had not to be seen by anyone. He comes across a neighborhood near the Sector V treehouse. It is the Gilligan residence.

"Perfect." Chad thinks to himself.

He walks up to the front door inconspicuously and knocks on the door. It is answered by Tommy Gillagan, aka The Tommy.

"Hey there... Wait I know you." Tommy says in an angry tone.

"Good, Numbuh 2. I need your help." Chad walks into the house closing the blinds.

"Hey, you can't just come in here and... hey, I'm not Hoagie. I am The Tommy." Tommy informs Chad.

"The Tommy? What you never wanted try the Kids Next Door?" Chad asks the boy curiously.

"I know you, Teen-Boy, you took me captive and tried to send the Moonbase to the Sun. How could you mistake my for my big brother?" Tommy is very suspicious of why Chad doesn't recognize him. Chad on the other hand is shocked to hear who tried to send the Moonbase to the Sun.

"Oh my God, that son of a..." Chad is about to rant.

"Tommy, who are talking to in there?" Betty Gilligan asks from the kitchen.

"No one mom, it's just the TV." Tommy quickly fibs.

"Okay then. Enjoy."

"That's okay. I need to check something in my room anyway." Tommy lies, almost badly, but Betty pays no mind to it. Tommy glares at Chad but motions for him to follow to his room.

"Please have a seat." Tommy motions for Chad to sit in a chair. Tommy then proceeds to book him up to a machine.

"What are you doing to me?" Chad asks Tommy suspiciously.

"This is a lie detector test. I have some things I wanna ask you, teenager." Tommy informs Chad.

"Ask away, Hoagie... er Tommy." Chad says.

"Why do you keep mistaking me for Hoagie?" Tommy asks almost irritated.

"You look like him."

The lie detector indicates he is telling the truth.

"Okay. Who sent the Moonbase into the sun?" Tommy asks.

"Well initially I thought it was Cree Lincoln. But based on the fact that you seem irritated by me, it seems like the clone that those Galactic operatives made of me did that." Chad says, and the lie detector indicates he is telling the truth.

"Clone?" Tommy asks curiously, not knowing the conversation would lead to this.

"Yeah, there are two KND operatives who wanted me to join their Galactic organization. I said no because I didn't trust them. When I went to investigate, but they imprisoned me on Mars." Chad answers truthfully.

"Why did they clone you?" Timmy asks

"I don't know. But you asked me who sent the Moonbase on a collision course with Sun. Would I be correct in saying that the clone did that?"

"Well that and you/ he took me hostage in the process. So forgive me not being so welcoming. But how'd you get off Mars?"

"I took out the one guard that was watching me. Put him in an escape pod, burned the place down, and headed to Earth." Chad answers, which the lie detector reads as truth.

"Why come here though, why are you looking for Hoagie?" Tommy asks.

"Because I landed near the treehouse, but I needed someone with 2x4 expertise, which is your brother. Though, it seems like you can be just as good. Why aren't you in the Kids Next Door?"

"I was for a little bit. But Father's animalization Ray put a stop to that." Tommy says in a bitter tone.

"Animalization Ray?" Chad asks curiously.

"Father hacked the code module, turning all active KND operatives into animals. I only escaped because I took my booger out of the module. I used the code module to turn the Delightful Children and Father into animals before I shut the machine down. Due to the rules of the code module, I couldn't get back in. Now, I work alone as "The Tommy", trying to help anyway I can. That was on the day I graduated from the Kids Next Door academy. I was Numbuh T." Chad looks at Tommy in awe.

"That was a very brave thing you did. I'm sure they were very proud of you, as they should be." Chad says. Tommy unstraps the lie detector from him.

"Thank you. But what do we do now? Should I tell the others about you?" Tommy asks.

"No. I don't wanna risk tipping off Numbuhs Infinity and 74.239. As far as they know, I died on Mars when the base burned down. What I need is a place to lay low for a while." Chad informs Tommy.

Suddenly, a Teen Ninja vehicle passes by in the street. The two of them see several KND operatives chasing after it.

"We've got a visual on Chad, he's headed your way!" Numbuh 5 says on her bike. Tommy and Chad hears this from the window.

"Am I viewed as a traitor now?" Chad asks sadly

"Yes" Tommy answers sadly.

"Hey, do me a favor. Go and rough him up for me. I can't do it myself. I'll be here trying to think of a way lay low." Chad says to Tommy.

"Alright! I get to fight a teenager!" Tommy says ecstatically before running to get his bike.

"Oh and Chad, watch out for my Grandma, she's nasty woman." Tommy says.

"Will do, buddy."

(On the Moonbase)

The DVD stops.

"Hey, it was gettin' good. Why'd stop it?" Numbuh 2 asks.

"There are two DVDs I need to show you." Chad explains.

"So, that's why Tommy got involved in that." Numbuh 1 says.

"Correct." Tommy says.

End of Part 5. Part 6 is going to go into how Chad and Tommy find the Negaverse and Cree. It was gonna be on this part, but the chapter would have been twice as long. Please read and review. The next part should be up soon.


	7. Down the Rabbit Hole

Part 7: Down the Rabbit Hole

(On the Moonbase)

Chad puts in the second DVD and starts to play it.

(On the DVD)

Tommy is returning home to find Chad still in his bedroom.

"Well, how did it go pal?" Chad asks, but Tommy is angry.

"It was awful. Turns out Hoagie's Old tricycle was feeling rejected by him switching bikes, so it started destroying all the other bikes. It wanted Hoagie, not me. Also, your clone was just delivering a pizza, I guess it was his off day." An frustrated Tommy explains.

"Um... okay." Chad says, flabbergasted by the thought of a bike with sentience.

"On the plus side, I may have found you a place to hide out." Tommy says, shifting tones in his voice.

"Really? Where?" Chad says, peeking up.

"Somewhere called the Negaverse." Tommy explains, confusing Chad.

"How did you hear about THAT?" Chad asks.

"When I was on my way home. I ran into Lizzie Devine. Nigel Uno's psycho girlfriend." Tommy says.

"Pfft. I don't know what he sees in her. I mean come on, I know someone who would definitely be better for him." Chad quips.

"Agreed. Anyway, she saw me miffed and thought I was Hoagie. But then I told her what happened." Tommy explains.

"She then said 'Beh, stupid Kids Next Door, taking Nigel away from private time, maybe I'll go see the Negaverse Nigel, see if he'd appreciate me." Tommy says, doing a spot on Lizzie impression.

"Where can we get to this Negaverse?" Chad asks.

"Well I asked her what it was and she said 'It's a parallel world. You wanna find it. Go through Wallabee Beetles pool.' So I said, 'thanks for the tip, I will.'" Tommy says.

"Well, let's head over there. And bring some 2x4 equipment. I may need it down there." Chad says, gathering some things together.

Tommy and Chad are out of the house when they are stopped.

"Tommy! Where are you going ya little munchkin?!" Grandma Lydia asks.

"Um, just to the high school Grandma. It's special business." Tommy lies.

Lydia then notices Chad and starts walking over to him.

"And who's your friend Tommy? Don't you Kids Next Door hate teenagers?" Lydia says, while eying Chad creepily.

"Uh... well. My name's Chad. I'm working with Tommy on a project. It's a big brother program we have at the high school. He he." Chad says, creeped out by Lydia's actions.

"Well, you watch out for my grandson." Lydia says. She then whispers in his ear, "And yourself for that matter, handsome." Chad slightly chuckles while backing away slowly and sweating bullets.

"Well Tommy, we should head over to to the high school." Chad says, trying to get away from there ASAP.

"Okay, we'll head over Chad. Bye Grandma." Tommy says, sensing Chad's discomfort.

"Yeah, Yeah. See ya later ya little munchkin." She then turns to Chad. "Bye Chad. He he he." She says flirtatiously and finger waves.

She then walks back into the house. Tommy and Chad look at each other in disgust before speed walking towards Numbuh 4's Pool.

"I am so sorry about that, Chad. I've never seen that side of my Grandma before." Tommy says apologetically.

"It's not your fault. You did say she's a nasty woman. Heck, mean her breath smells like yogurt and cigarettes, not a pleasant combination." Chad says.

"Yeah, you think we should have done something about that?" Tommy asks.

"No. People would only care if it was an old man flirting with a young girl. I'll be fine though, considering all the other terrible stuff I've been through. I just hope it never happens again." Chad states.

The two of them keep walking until they reach the Beetles residence, careful not to be seem by anybody.

"Okay scanners show that it's under us. I guess we have to dig through the sand." Tommy says.

The two of them manage to through to the bottom of the pool. From there a portal manages to open to the Negaverse. The two of them stand up, it is nighttime.

"Huh, so this is the Negaverse?" Chad says. "Let's take a look around."

The two of them climb out of the pool and begin walking around. The notice a building dedicated to stand up comedy. They walk in, just to check it out. They see who performing, Negative Numbuh 2. Everyone appears to be laughing at his jokes. In the front row, they see Negative Numbuh 1 being held in the vice-like grip of Negative Numbuh 362.

"That was funny, RIGHT darling?" Negative Numbuh 362 aggressively asks.

"Y-y-y-yes my dear." Negative Numbuh 1 timidly replies.

"Hyuck, hyuck, hyuck, hyuck, Yes just the best. Right guys?" Negative Numbuh 5 says, trying to get attention from the other kids in the room.

Chad and Tommy both leave the building, almost disturbed by what they had scene.

"Good lord, this is an opposite world." Chad says.

"I don't know what's more shocking, the image of my brother being a comic genius or Abigail Lincoln being a dork." Tommy quips.

"I think I may have found something weirder than that." Chad says, pointing at a house.

The house is that of Negative Numbuh 86, she is sitting in her front porch wearing a princess gown and playing tea party.

"Okay yeah, that's weirder." Tommy bluntly states. Suddenly, she looks over to see them and waves.

"Oh hi Dahc, hi Ymmot." She politely says.

"Um hi there." Chad says, he notices something different about her eyes and Tommy also takes note of this.

"Is something wrong?" Negative Numbuh 86 asks.

"Well, actually, we are not from your world..." Chad begins to explain

"Your Kids Next Door. It's been so long since we've seen any of you. How is Sector V?" Negative Numbuh 86 says ecstatically.

"Well Sector V is pretty good, wait how do you know Sector V?" Tommy asks.

"They helped save our world from Negative Numbuh 4. It's a long story, but helped us see the light. Them and Positive Lizzie." Negative Numbuh 86 explains.

"Well, now we know how Lizzie knew about this place. At least she was useful for something for once." Chad says.

"I take it Positive Lizzie is possessive and domineering of Positive Numbuh 1?" Negative Numbuh 86 says.

"Yep. We even saw Negative Numbuh 362 domineering Negative Numbuh 1. Would the Negative Lizzie ever do that?" Tommy says.

"No, Negative Lizzie, or Eizzil technically would be the perfect girlfriend for Negative Numbuh 1. Why he's with that devil Negative Numbuh 362 is beyond me." Negative Numbuh 86 says.

Chad and Tommy look at each other and smirk before turning back to her.

"I guess it's the one thing the two Numbuh 1's have in common. Bad taste in women." Tommy quips. The others join in laughing at that.

"What brings you down here anyway?" Negative Numbuh 86.

"There's a lot of crazy stuff going on in our world. I don't have time to get into it now, but I need a place to lay low for a while." Chad explains.

"Of course, Kids Next Door are always welcome in the Negaverse." Negative Numbuh 86 says invitingly.

"Thank you. Well I guess I might see you around." Chad says.

The two boys leave Negative Numbuh 86 to her tea party before walking around the Negaverse. They find and entrance to an old mine. It says, former property of Negative Numbuh 4.

"Hmm. Kinda curious to check this out." Chad says.

"I don't know, abandoned mines wouldn't be my ideal hideout." Tommy says timidly.

"It's okay, we're not gonna stay here long. I just wanna check it out." Chad says, turning in light before heading in. Tommy follows suit.

"Okay, there's a ladder. Let's climb down it." Chad says.

The two climb down the latter and look around and see broccoli everywhere. Some of it is gone or half chewed.

"It's like an animal lives down here." Tommy says, afraid that something might attack them.

"I don't know about that, I don't see anything..." Chad stops he sees something on the ground.

"What is that? It kinda looks like... I don't know." Tommy asks.

The boys walk over and kneel down next to the figure. They recognize who it is.

"This must be Negative Numbuh 11." Chad says.

"What happened to her?" Tommy asks, he sees her lower back is slightly distorted. "What's wrong with her back."

"I don't know, but don't touch it. Maybe she fell in here and nobody knows."

Suddenly Cree moves around and opens her eyes.

"H-h-help... me." Cree says weakly.

End of Part 7. Part 8 should be up soon. Please read and review. Let me know what you guys think.


	8. Keep An Eye On Them

Part 8: Keep An Eye On Them

Disclaimer, I don't own "You Are My Sunshine."

In the mine Chad and Tommy have found Cree.

"Are you Negative Numbuh 11? I'm Chad and this is Tommy. We're from the Kids Next Door." Chad says, not realizing who he is talking to.

"Kids... Next... Door? Numbuh 274? It's me, it's Cree!" Cree barely says as her voice is very hoarse, much to the shock of Chad and Tommy.

"You're Cree Lincoln?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah, wait... Hoagie?" Cree asks.

"No, I'm Tommy. I'm Hoagie's little brother." Tommy asks.

"How did you get down here, Cree?" Chad asks.

Cree's face twists in mix of anger and sadness.

"It was her. It was the Negative Numbuh 11. She hates kids, but she also wants respect. She brought me down here to take my life from me. Look at my back." Cree hisses.

Chad and Tommy look at her back to see that though it is longer broken, it's not aligned properly.

"I think I know how to fix that." Chad says.

Chad then looks around the mine and forms a makeshift back brace from Cree. Cree finds the strength to standup and fall into Chad's arms.

"Thank you!" Cree says, tears rushing down her face.

"How did you get like that?" Tommy asks, while hugging her leg.

"When Negative Numbuh 11 snapped my back, I had to use all my arm strength to fix the vertebrate." Cree explains.

"My God. How long have you been down here, Cree?" Chad asks.

"I've been here since the night before I turned 13." Cree explains with tears in her eyes. Both Tommy and Chad look at in shock and disbelief.

"How have you survived down here?" Tommy asks.

"I've had to live a broccoli and the water sources down here. I just glad that there is hole in the top of this place in a few areas. I've still been able to see the sky and even collect rain water. I had to make clothes from old rags, as to not wear the same thing forever." Cree explains.

"Well here, have this, you need it more." Tommy gives her a candy bar, bottle of soda, and a Fluffernutter sandwich. She seems to savor everyone of them, having tasted them for the first time in years. When she finishes she bear hugs Tommy.

"Thank you, the both of you. But I need to asks, what year is it?" Cree asks, causing Chad and Tommy to look at each other nervously, not knowing how to tell Cree.

"Cree, it's 2006." Tommy says, causing Cree to stare in shock.

"2006? She took three years... of... MY... LIFE!" Cree screams.

"When we leave here, I'm gonna hunt her down and kill her!" Cree threatens. She starts to run, but she does not have enough strength for that.

"Cree, there's a reason we're down here." Chad starts to explain.

"Why is that, Numbuh 274?" Cree asks.

"I haven't heard that in so long. I was trapped on Mars by a group of terrorists at least a year ago. They asked me to join them, but I found out what they were and said no. So they sought to destroy my reputation. They cloned me to act as an evil teenager who think he's undercover. I barely escaped from Mars, went looking for help and found Tommy. We found this place so I could lay low for a while." Chad explains.

"But, What is happening up there with our counterparts?" Cree asks.

"Well in the Negaverse, apparently they are all our opposites. But, apparently Sector V helped them changed their ways to make them help kids like in our world." Tommy starts explaining.

"Abby was down here? God, I wish I could see her again. I just wanna hug her a tell her I love her." Cree says, thinking of Abby, the biggest reason she wants to leave the Negaverse.

"That's beautiful, Cree. Now as for our world. Sector V is run by Nigel Uno, Abby, my brother, Kuki Sanban, and Wallabee Beetles." Tommy says.

"I don't know those last two you mentioned." Cree says.

"I know them. They're like the Niles and Daphne of the Kids Next Door." Chad quips, causing Cree to laugh.

"Tommy? Are you in the Kids Next Door?" Cree asks.

"I was... briefly, now I work alone. It's a long story, trust me." Tommy explains.

"Well, What about our evil counterparts? Do they cause problems for the Kids Next Door?" Cree asks.

"I hate to say this, but as far as the Kids Next Door is concerned, you two are traitors and you're good names are tarnished among kids." Tommy explains solemnly.

"Well, I do have a plan to change that." Chad says.

"What's that?" Tommy asks.

"I need you to do supply runs for us while we're down here. That is your mission. You wanna be helpful, this is what we ask of you." Chad tells Tommy.

"Why do we need to stay down here?" Cree asks Chad.

"Because we need you to build your strength back up if you wanna fight your Negative counterpart. Besides I need that terrorist group off the planet before I can come back." Chad explains.

"That makes sense." Cree says in agreement.

"Should I Tell this to the Kids Next Door?" Tommy asks.

"No, we need to keep this between the three of us, until the time is right. I don't want our enemies getting tipped off to where we are and what we're planning." Chad answers.

"I'll get items in bulk, you'll be good for the next time I'm down here. I'll get you food, drinks, music, anything else you can think of?" Tommy says.

"Yeah, I want you to keep a close eye on Sector V. I want updates in how Abby's doing. I also need textbooks. I need to catch up on school, as I imagine you may need to Chad." Cree says.

"Okay, I'll be back here tonight. After the Beetles go to bed." Tommy says.

"Good luck, Tommy. Thank you." Chad says.

Chad and Tommy both hug Tommy goodbye.

(On the Moonbase)

Chad is fast forwarding the DVD.

"Wait, What are you doing?" Numbuh 2 asks.

"A lot of this is just months of Tommy's supply runs, reading, eating, martial arts, some 'special time', etc." Chad winks at Cree, who winks back.

"We even explored the Negaverse a little bit. I tell ya, it's weird seeing everyone I know with polar opposite personalities, especially when we met Daddy and the Little Traitor Dudes." Cree says.

"What's Negative Numbuh 274 like?" Numbuh 2 asks.

"Everything, I'm not." Chad answers bluntly.

"So, a wimpy jerk? Embarrasses his parents? Nothing special about him at all?" Numbuh 2 asks.

"Yeah, pretty much." Chad says laughing.

"We tattooed each other's back, with our code numbers." Chad says, revealing a 274 on his back. Cree reveals an 11 on her back.

"Well, when did you guys decide the time was right to come back?" Numbuh 1 asks.

"Right... about... here." Chad hits play on the remote, playing the DVD at regular speed.

(On the DVD)

In the mine, Cree and Chad look like they do in the Moonbase. They have their full strength back and Cree's back is properly aligned again. Tommy comes down, but this time he doesn't have supplies.

"You couldn't get supplies Tommy?" Cree asks.

"I have news. I think you can come back." Tommy says.

Chad kneels down and puts his hand on his shoulders.

"How can you be sure Tommy?" Chad asks.

"Numbuh 74.239 is starting a scavenger hunt. I think it could be Numbuh 1's final test. It's perfect. With everyone distracted, we take on Negative Numbuh 11 and bring her to the Moonbase. Maybe we could get you two in as teenage operatives." Tommy suggests.

Cree walks up to him, grabs his face and kisses him on the lips. Tommy

"You are genius, Tommy." Cree says.

"Do I get one too?" Chad asks suggestively.

"Oh, yeah you do." Cree then turns to Chad and kisses him deep with tongue. The two break apart still looking at each other lovingly.

"You two ready for this?" Tommy asks.

"Months of planning, buddy. It'll be good." Chad says.

The three of them leave the cave and the Negaverse, ready to hunt down Eerc.

"I think the first place we should go is my house." Cree says.

They arrive at Lincoln residence. Chad hides in the bushes and Cree climbs on the roof. Tommy knocks on the door. Eerc answers it, Battle ready armor activated.

"What are you doing here ya little brat." Eerc asks irritated.

"Oh nothing, just hanging around. Hey what's on your shoe?" Tommy distracts her, signaling Chad and Cree, while Eerc looks down at her foot.

"My shoe- WHOA!" Chad and Cree tackle and attempt to restrain her.

"Remember me, Eerc?!" Cree spits out.

"YOU! How did you get out of the Negaverse?!" Eerc asks with fire in her eyes.

"The help of some good people." Cree responds.

"Well, What are you gonna do? Take me back there and just have your life go back to normal? You are ruined here, your sister hates you, Zulu can never go back to your life, Cree." Eerc laughs.

"Oh no, you're never gonna see your home again, Eerc!" Cree spits as she signals for Chad and Tommy to restrain her.

As she tries to resist, Cree stomps on the back of her knees and delivers several punches to her spine. The have her fully restrained and place a bag over her head.

"Okay, Tommy is your ship ready?" Cree asks Tommy.

"Ready as she'll ever be. Let's head to the moon." Tommy leads the way to his ship.

The four of them are now in a rocket ship headed to the moon.

(On the Moonbase)

Chad stops the DVD and takes it out.

"So yeah, that's what happened to us." Chad says, looking at the awestruck Sector V and Supreme Leader.

"That is amazing. Tommy, I am so proud of you. If you were still an operative, you would be one of the best we ever had." Numbuh 2 says, causing Tommy to tear up and hug his brother.

Numbuh 5 looks at Cree with tears in her eyes and hugs her.

"Cree? Can you sing that song you used to sing?" Numbuh 5 requests.

"Of course I will." Cree answers and starts to song.

(Cree)

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."

(Numbuh 5 and Cree)

"You make me happy, when skies are grey."

(Cree)

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you."

(Numbuh 5 and Cree)

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

Everyone looks at them, happy to see something none of them have seen in a long time; the Lincoln sisters side by side.

End of Part 8. Part 9 should be up soon. Please read and review. P.S., if you've seen "Frasier", you'll get the Niles and Daphne joke. The story will be wrapping up soon. I am also going to work on a sequel for this.


	9. Vacation in Jamaica

Part 9: Vacation in Jamaica

Disclaimer, I don't own any of the songs sung during this chapter.

Numbuh 362 goes to her desk in the other room and calls the Arctic Base.

"Numbuh 362, sir!" Numbuh 60 salutes.

"Numbuh 60, I need you and Numbuh 86 for a prisoner pickup." Numbuh 362 says.

"Yes, sir." Numbuh 60 signs off.

Within in 10 minutes, both Numbuh 60 and 86 arrive on the Moonbase.

"Numbuh 86, reporting." Numbuh 86 salutes.

"Numbuh 60, reporting." Numbuh 60 salutes.

"At ease you two. The prisoner in conscious in the other room." Numbuh 362 guides them into the room where Sector V, Tommy, Chad, Cree, and Eerc are still. The two stare in shock at the sight of two Cree Lincolns on the Moonbase.

"Um... ma'am, what's going on here?" Numbuh 86 asks.

Chad hands Numbuh 86 the DVDs and a piece of paper with times written on them telling when to fast forward and play the DVDs.

"Trust me, this will explain a lot." Chad says to the both of them.

"Which Cree Lincoln are we arresting?" Numbuh 60 quips.

"That one. She's the one who's caused us nothin' but pain." Numbuh 5 says pointing at Eerc.

With that Numbuhs 60 and 86 leave with Eerc restrained, ready to go to the Arctic Prison.

"May I make a request?" Cree asks them.

"What would that be?" Numbuh 60 asks curiously.

"Put her in the Pit when you get to the prison." Cree requests, stunning the two of them.

"What's the Pit?" Tommy asks curiously.

"The Pit, is the worst Hell on Earth the Kids Next Door can put a villain in. It's at the lowest point in the Arctic Base. It's a 30 foot hole, no sunlight, just a slot for meal time. You wanna escape? Learn to fly. The idea is, once you're in the Pit, you're gonna wish you were dead as you slowly lose all sanity. It may have used it once, but not in our lifetime. Very few operatives ever talk about it." Numbuh 362 explains, shocking Tommy.

"Wow." Tommy replies.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need to watch these DVDs before I even consider dropping her down there." Numbuh 60 says.

"Trust me, you'll sing a different tune after you do." Cree says.

Numbuhs 86 and 60 leave for the Arctic Base with Eerc.

"I will say this, Chad. Now I know why my Grandma kept asking me about why I couldn't get a handsome blonde friend like Tommy." Numbuh 2 says.

"She said that about me?" Chad asks, kinda weirded out.

"And then some." Numbuh 2 replies.

"Well it's been a long day, but listen. We are all going to Jamaica for a vacation." Numbuh 362 says.

"Really?" Numbuh 1 asks, surprised.

"Oh yeah, everyone in this room has earned it. I'm even gonna call Numbuhs 10, 83, 84, and 363." Numbuh 362 answers.

Numbuh 1 puts his hands on her shoulders.

"You... are the best." Numbuh 1 says.

"I know." Numbuh 362 says before pecking Numbuh 1 on the lips.

(Two Days Later)

All the operatives arrive at Sector J's treehouse in Jamaica. The are all greeted by Numbuh 1-Love.

"Welcome to Jamaica, mon." Numbuh 1-Love says greeting all the operatives.

"Mango smoothies, mon?" Numbuh 112 asks offer everything smoothies.

Everyone follows them into the resort, grabbing a mango smoothie in the process.

"Ah, it's good to be back here." Numbuh 10 says.

"Hopefully, this time we don't have any uninvited guests drop in this time." Numbuh 1 quips, remembering when Lizzie crashed the party the last time he was in Jamaica.

They all split off to enjoy the resort.

Numbuh 2 and Tommy play in the pool.

Numbuh 5 catches some waves on a surfboard.

Numbuh 3 builds a sand castle burying Numbuh 4 inside of it.

Numbuhs 83 and 84 are on the water slides, though Numbuh 83 avoids ones with tunnels.

"Na, na, na, na, buried in the sand!" Numbuh 4 sings.

Chad and Cree both relax in the hot tub, cuddled up together.

"Sector J really came through for us on this." Numbuh 363 says to Numbuh 1.

"That they they did. I think we should thank your sister for this though." Numbuh 1 responds.

"I can think of one way, Nigel." Numbuh 362 says from behind the two.

She and Numbuh 10 are holding up bottles of sun lotion, giving their respective boyfriends the come hither finger.

"Oh, honey bun." Numbuh 10 says, beckoning Numbuh 363.

The two boys look at each other and smirk before following their respective girlfriends to their lounge chairs.

(Later That Night)

"Time for Karaoke Night, mon!" Numbuh 10 announces. Everyone takes a seat, each one of them thinking of a song to sing either together, solo, or in a group.

Numbuh 2 and Tommy take the stage, performing a duet.

_(Numbuh 2)_

_"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain"_

_(Tommy)  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain_

_(Numbuh 2 and Tommy)  
If you like making loveat midnight, in the dunes of the cape  
I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me, and escape"_

Everyone bursts into laughter, loving every minute of their singing.

Chad, Numbuh 1, and Numbuh 363 take the stage.

(_Chad)_

_"__I've got sunshine on a cloudy day"_

_(Numbuh 1)  
"When it's cold outside I've got the month of May"_

_(Numbuh 363)  
"Well I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?"_

_(Chad)_

_"__My girl"_

_(Numbuh 1)_

_"__My girl"_

_(Numbuh 363)_

_"__My girl"_

_(Chad, Numbuh 1, and Numbuh 363)_

_"__Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl!"_

Cree, Numbuh 10, and Numbuh 362 look at each other, loving that their boyfriends are serenading them. Now they need to return the favor.

Before they can, Numbuhs 83 and 84 take the stage and start singing.

_(Numbuh 84)_

_"__Summer loving had me a blast"_

_(Numbuh 83)_

_"__Summer loving happened so fast"_

_(Numbuh 84)  
"I met a girl crazy for me"_

_(Numbuh 83)  
"Met a boy cute as can be"_

_(Numbuhs 83 and 84)  
"Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights"_

After their duet, Numbuhs 3, 4, and 5 take to the stage and prepare their song.

(_Numbuh 4)_

"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me. I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an "L" on her forehead."

(Numbuh 5)

"Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming. Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running. Didn't make sense not to live for fun. Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb. So much to do, so much to see. So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go. You'll never shine if you don't glow."

(Numbuh 3)

"Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play. Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid. And all that glitters is gold. Only shooting stars break the mold."

After the trio finish singing their singing, the three remaining girls go on stage with a song to sing to their boyfriends.

_(Cree)_

_"__I know a guy who's tough but sweet. He's so fine, he can't be beat. He's got everything that I desire. Sets the summer sun on fire"_

_(Cree, Numbuh 10, and Numbuh 362)_

_"__I want candy, I want candy"_

_(Numbuh 10)_

_"__Go to see him when the sun goes down. Ain't no finer boy in town. You're my guy, just what the doctor ordered. So sweet, you make my mouth water."_

_(Cree, Numbuh 10, and Numbuh 362)_

_"__I want candy, I want candy"_

_(Numbuh 362)_

_"__Candy on the beach, there's nothing better. But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater. Some day soon I'll make you mine. Then I'll have candy all the time."_

_(Cree, Numbuh 10, and Numbuh 362)_

_"__I want candy, I want candy. I want candy, I want candy."_

Three boys fist bump each other while their girlfriends sing their song to them.

After the song is finished, everyone gets on stage together. They put their arms around each other to sing one final song for karaoke night, before going to bed.

(_Numbuhs 1 and 2)_

_"__What would you think if I sang out of tune Would you stand up and walk out on me?"_

_(Numbuhs 3 and 4)_

_"__Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song, and I'll try not to sing out of key."_

_(Numbuhs 5, 10, and 362)_

_"__Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends. Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends. Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends"_

_(Tommy and Numbuh 363)_

_"__What do I do when my love is away? Does it worry you to be alone? How do I feel by the end of the day? Are you sad because you're on your own?"_

_(Numbuhs 83 and 84)_

_"__No, I get by with a little help from my friends. Mm, get high with a little help from my friends. Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends."_

_(Chad and Cree)_

_"__Do you need anybody? I need somebody to love. Could it be anybody? I want somebody to love._

_(All the boys)_

_"__Would you believe in a love at first sight? Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time. What do you see when you turn out the light? I can't tell you, but I know it's mine."_

_(All the girls)_

_"__Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends. Mm, get high with a little help from my friends. Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends"_

_(All the boys)_

_"__Do you need anybody? I just need someone to love. Could it be anybody? I want somebody to love."_

_(All the girls)_

_"__Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends. Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends. Oh, I get high with a little help from my friends."_

_(Everyone)  
"Yes, I get by with a little help from my friends. With a little help from my friends."_

At the end of the night, everyone has gone to bed, except for Chad, Cree, Numbuh 1, and Numbuh 362. They are all standing on the balcony together.

"This was, the best night that I've had in years. It feels great to be back here." Cree says with tears in her eyes.

"I know baby, but you have your life back. I'm with you, and I ain't goin anywhere." Chad says comfortingly before giving her a kiss in the forehead.

"I want to talk you both something. With Numbuh Infinity out of the way, I now have access to who enters the Teens Next Door. I want you two to be a part of that." Numbuh 362 offers them.

"You, you'd do that?" Cree asks, shellshocked.

"Yeah, I would. Odds are you would have been allowed to join when you turned 13 anyway, Cree." Numbuh 362 explains.

"I would be honored to return to work for you guys." Cree answers ecstatically.

"Wow. Rachel, thanks. You really are a great leader. You may be even better than I was." Chad comments.

"Really?" Numbuh 362 asks.

"Definitely. You were one of the three operatives I considered naming my successor. It was between you, Numbuh 1, and Numbuh 60." Chad answers.

"Me?" Numbuh 1 asks. "You really would have considered ME for your job?"

"Yes I would have. But who knows how different this organization's history would be if that were the case." Chad answers.

"You truly are a great operative, Nigel. I can see why Abby have you the position of Sector V Leader." Cree comments.

"Thank you, Cree- er Numbuh 11." Numbuh 1 salutes her.

The four of the embrace for a group hug before turning to look at the stars above.

End Transmission.

End of Part 9, and end of the story. Please read and review. I'm curious about what you guys thought about it. I'm also working on sequel to this story. That story will be "The Thorns in Our Side." It will deal with how they get rid of Father, bring back Sector Z, and how the deal with Galactic Kids Next Door out in space.


End file.
